Consentir A Una Oveja
by Amafle
Summary: HHC. Soy un esclavo de sus sonrisas, miradas y caricias, por ella soy capaz de todo, por ella lo puedo todo. La amo más que a mi vida. —UA—OoC—Todos humanos. Escribir summarys no es lo mio.


_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y yo no se de donde me salió esto que escribí usándolos._

_**"Happy Halloween Contest"**_

___  
><strong>Título:<strong> Consentir A Una Oveja  
><strong>Penname:<strong> Amafle  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Soy un esclavo de sus sonrisas, miradas y caricias, por ella soy capaz de todo, por ella lo puedo todo. La amo más que a mi vida. —UA—OoC—Todos humanos  
><strong>Pareja a trabajar:<strong> Edward/Bella  
><strong>Número de palabras:<strong> 4.104_

_**Página del Contest:** http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3326265 / Happy_Halloween_Contest_

* * *

><p>"<em>Pelear por tonterías trae las mejores reconciliaciones"<em>

¿Quién será el sabio que se invento esta perla?

Someterse a los caprichos de una mujer puede ser bastante detestable, cargar cien paquetes cuando ella te juró que solo compraría un par de calcetines puede ser un trabajo doloroso, tanto para cuerpo, como para tu billetera, dejarte vestir de mujer por tu ¡MUJER! y ser capaz de mostrarte en público puede ser tu mayor vergüenza, convertirte en la burla de tus amigos por tus continuos desplantes a sus planes "solo machos" es horrible, pero ver esa sonrisa que te llena el alma reflejada en la cara de la mujer a la que juraste amar hace que olvides todo lo malo.

Eso me sucede a mi con una pequeña que robó mi corazón desde el primer día que la vi en un salón de sexto grado en el _Forks High School_ cuando siendo un par de niños descubrimos que éramos el uno para el otro, desde ese día soy su esclavo, ella es mi dueña, mi luz, mi guía, la razón de mi vida y por ella he sido capaz de hacer las locuras más grandes, como ésta que estoy cometiendo el día de hoy.

Estoy en medio de una fiesta de disfraces, donde por lo que veo el mejor disfraz es el mío y como no, si soy una especie de león homosexual gracias a mi pequeña.

Una semana atrás discutimos sin sentido por este lugar la _"Librería Swallen" _y hoy estoy sentado en uno de sus sillones cruzando mis piernas cual señorita, recordando cómo me dejé convencer de usar este maldito disfraz, mientras la veo moverse por la improvisada pista de baile acariciando su hermoso vientre, ese lugar mágico donde nuestro amor está aumentando día a día.

_**Varios días atrás…**_

— ¿No podrías haber detenido la maldita fiesta?— Pregunté furioso a una sonriente Isabella.

—Que tú y yo estemos peleando no me impide disfrutar con mis amigos y familia y recuerda que no me puedes hablar—caminó meneando su delicado trasero y con una maldita sonrisita en su rostro.

— ¿Hasta cuándo? —pregunté rodeándola por la espalda, Dios como extrañaba su olor, llené mis pulmones de su aroma y la solté al ver como forcejeaba.

— ¡No me toques, no tienes derecho! —estaba furiosa y me encanta verla así, sus ojos brillan y su ceño fruncido la hace ver adorable.

—Me encanta cuando te enfureces, domar panteras es mi especialidad —susurré y dejé que mi pulgar viajara por su cuello acariciándolo suavemente, su estremecimiento me hizo sonreír.

— ¿Vamos cariño no puedes estar enfadada por siempre o sí? — dije como si nada y su mirada me hizo saber cuál era mi especialidad _"meter las patas"._

— ¿Qué esperas Edward, que olvide todo y sigamos adelante? Ohhh si claro, tú eres el hombre del borrón y cuenta nueva, lo hiciste hace años cuando me dejaste por mi supuesto bien y lo haces ahora queriendo pasar por encima de mis decisiones, no cerraré la librería solo porque tú lo digas, es mía, yo la he luchado y no la abandonaré, por si no te has enterado estar embarazada no es una enfermedad, todos tus títulos universitarios parece que no te han servido de mucho—su dedo golpeando mi pecho y su hermoso vientre entre nosotros hacía de la escena algo hermoso.

—No te dije _"cierra la librería"_ —imitarla no fue buena idea— no tuerzas esos ojitos o te quedarás bizca —bromear tampoco, _"estúpido cierra la boca"_ gritó mi conciencia pero como siempre no hice caso— solo dije, consigue ayuda y por si no lo recuerdas mis títulos universitarios son los que pagan todo, hasta los gastos de tu amada librería.

Un golpe seco resonó en la estancia, un dolor fuerte recorrió mi rostro y una lágrima bajó por el delicado rostro de mi esposa antes de encerrarse en nuestro cuarto.

Me encerré en mi estudio y comencé a tocar el piano, daba gracias a Dios por tenerlo y así poder sacar todas mis frustraciones, ¿Qué tiene ese lugar para que ella no quiera cerrarlo? No da ganancias, sus gastos son exagerados y para colmo a ella le encanta regalar libros, a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre regalar libros cuando lo que tiene que hacer es venderlos, ¡ohhh si a mí hermosa esposa Isabella Swan!

Ya no debería extrañarme que haga algo como eso, ella siempre ha sido así, desde que era niña ha tenido un gran corazón, y ahora quiere que su librería sea un lugar donde todo aquel amante de la lectura pueda disfrutar de un buen libro, ya sea que tenga o no dinero y su última gracia me tiene al borde de un ataque.

"_Gran fiesta de halloween en librería Swallen"_

_Te invitamos a disfrutar con nosotros de esta gran época del año, por 30 minutos todos los libros de misterio, terror, sagas vampíricas, duendes, elfos y seres místicos a solo 1 dólar._

_Te esperamos con tu mejor disfraz._

Ver uno de sus volantes en mi escritorio hizo que mi enojo apareciera de nuevo, ¿Cuánto podría perder en su dichosa fiesta? Miles de dólares pero a ella eso no parecen importarle, es que no se da cuenta de que todas las mujeres aman esos libros, de que están obsesionadas con los vampiros, dioses, reyes y toda esa mierda erótica que escriben de esos seres de ficción.

"_Ohh Zsadisth, te amo"_

"_Julián ven a mi" _

"_Kiryan eres hermoso"_

Recordar sus ojos soñadores al leer ese tipo de libros me hizo enfadar mucho más.

¿Dónde quedaba _"Edward te amo, eres el hombre de mi vida"_? ¿Acaso se le olvidaba que había jurado amarme a mí y no a un estúpido salido de la imaginación de una mujer desesperada?

_¿De qué carajos hablas? Tú el gran Edward Cullen, el de los doctorados en historia antigua, el hombre que el Instituto Smithsoniano busca cuando no logra descifrar algo de la antigua Roma, tienes celos de unos hombres que no existen, ¿Cómo llegaste a esto?_

Dejé de tocar y para cuando me disponía a salir del estudio, la escuché hablar con mi hermana Alice "la metiche" y mi cuñada Rose "hago lo que se me da la gana" mientras caminaban hacia la cocina.

—Dijo que su dinero pagaba todo y que tenía que buscar ayuda con la librería y no quiero hacerlo, eso sería hacer lo que él quiere y no lo acepto, él si pude salir de casa siempre que desea, hacer todo lo que le gusta, además él lo único que quiere es que yo esté todo el tiempo acá sola y no lo haré.

—Te estás escuchando, —la interrumpí, se asustó y balbuceó mi nombre— ¿De veras piensas que mi deseo es doblegarte y hacer que hagas lo que yo quiero? ¿Crees que te valoro tan poco? —No esperé su respuesta, miré a mi hermana y a mi cuñada con enojo y me fui rumbo a la alcoba, saqué una maleta, empaqué dos trajes, unos jeans, un par de camisas, ropa interior, mi máquina de afeitar y la cerré con más fuerza de la necesaria, un cierre se averió, pero poco me importo, levanté la vista y ella estaba recostada en el marco mirándome con esos ojos que hacían doblegar mi orgullo y querer ponerle el mundo a sus pies.

—Esta vez no lo conseguirás —dije y seguí empacando —no solloces, ni me mires como cachorrita desvalida porque no caeré, debo de salir de la ciudad y si tú sigues haciendo eso no podré hacerlo —mentí, no había ningún viaje, pero no quería quedarme y seguir discutiendo— y la verdad no eres mi persona favorita en este momento, sólo dije consigue ayuda y lo hice con la única intención de que descansaras y pasaras más tiempo preparando las cosas para él bebe, pero sabes qué, ya no importa puedes hacer lo que quieras, si quieres regalar libros de 40 dólares no importa, si quieres vender todos los libros que hay a solo un dólar por mi está bien, si con eso eres feliz no te preocupes y continua haciéndolo —pasé por su lado con mi maletín en una mano y en la otra sosteniendo la maleta para evitar tocarla, abrazarla y secar con mis besos esas silenciosas lágrimas.

—Regreso en dos días —bajé las escalas para dirigirme a la puerta principal y así alejarme de ella.

—Eres un estúpido y te odio —gritó tirándome uno de sus peluches.

—La madurez de tus actos lo dice todo —dije deteniéndome un instante antes de salir.

¿A dónde putas voy? Fue lo primero que pensé al entrar al auto, miré hacia la ventana de nuestro cuarto y ahí estaba mi dulce niña consentida llorando desconsolada tratando de esconderse y me sentí como un idiota.

Encendí el auto y me fui, no quería estar cerca de ella, di vueltas y vueltas por una ciudad que al pasar las horas se estaba quedando completamente vacía y yo sin gasolina, miré el celular que al fin había dejado de vibrar, paré por un momento para poder leer y escuchar los mensajes.

Los primeros cuatro que leí eran una buena cantidad de gritos y emoticones que solo me hicieron reír.

"SI TE VAS NO REGRESES Ò_Ó"

"ERES UN IDIOTA ¬¬"

"TONTO INFANTIL -.-"

"TE ODIOOOOOOO O.Ó"

Los mensajes de voz me hicieron soltar una carcajada monumental, por lo visto si no regresaba pronto a casa los placeres sexuales me los tendría que dar con la ayuda de mis manos y eso no me gustaba, pero regresar era ceder ante ella de nuevo y esta vez no lo permitiría.

Mientras fumaba un cigarrillo un nuevo mensaje entró y mi corazón se aceleró.

"Estoy (T.T) tengo *-,* de arroz de leche y coco dulce y no quiero (o*.')E Vs B(*.'c) más, por favor regresa, tengo :-}

PD: Apaga el cigarrillo

Mi dulce niña, apagué el cigarrillo, encendí el auto y fui a buscar su antojo, el de hoy era mucho más normal que los anteriores "empanadas de queso y piña con ají dulce", tres horas esperando a que prepararan todo después de media noche para que ella me dijera "amor no es de estas, quiero las chilenas con pasas y queso" traté de explicarle que esas empanadas no eran así pero lo único que conseguí es que se enfadara y me sacara del cuarto por dos noches, un pote de helado de cereza fue mi aliado para regresar a mi cama.

Llegué a casa sintiéndome un completo idiota, que ganaba haciendo semejante berrinche cuando ella era la que siempre salía triunfante de nuestras tontas peleas y esta no tendría un resultado diferente.

Cuando entre un sollozo fue mi bienvenida, sentada en el primer escalón envuelta en su manta de estrellitas y con sus pantuflas de pitufina estaba Bella, mi dulce Bella, mi amiga, mi alma gemela, la mujer de mis sueños; sus ojitos estaban rojos, hinchados y apagados por mi culpa.

—Perdóname —susurró cuando estuve a su lado, le entregué el postre que quería, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y fue mi perdición, ahí estaba yo de nuevo a sus pies, entregado a ella, doblegado a sus caprichos, amándola como siempre.

— ¿Por qué no subes a descansar? Está haciendo frío y no creo que eso les haga bien a ninguno de los dos —la ayudé a levantarse y cuando su manta dejo al descubierto lo que había debajo, tuve que atragantarme con la carcajada que amenazaba con salir.

—Bella, cariño ¿Qué llevas puesto? —Tenía una especie de maya, trusa, enterizo o que se yo de un tono café oscuro con un acolchado o relleno en algo que parecía algodón y un escote profundo que dejaba ver más de lo que yo quisiera.

—Un disfraz de oveja —dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo— te lo quería mostrar, es el que iba a usar en la fiesta, porque tú serias el león y yo quería ser tu oveja —un puchero adorno su hermoso rostro.

—Mmmhhh yo seré un león, pero los leones y las ovejas no son amigos, ¿Es qué no quieres ser mi amiga? —cambié el tema, para no reír por su disfraz.

— ¿Sabes la historia del león que se enamoró de la oveja? —negué y ella siguió hablando contándome la historia de un vampiro que se enamoró de una joven, no entendía de que hablaba pero hice mi mejor cara de _"tienes toda la razón"_ —es una historia de amor y muy bonita, así como la nuestra, por eso quería que fuéramos disfrazados así, pero no te preocupes mañana cancelo todo, llevamos muchos días peleando por algo sin sentido, yo te quiero a ti por encima de todo, eres mi amigo, mi complemento, sin ti nada tendría sentido —me abrazó recostando su cabeza en mi hombro, ahogó un sollozo y se dejó llevar tranquilamente a nuestro cuarto.

— ¿Estás enojado por qué te tire a muffy? —Me preguntó mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse en nuestra cama.

—No pequeña, estoy enojado conmigo, contigo, con Emmett, Alice, Rose, mamá, papá, básicamente estoy enojado con todos y tu peluche es lo que menos me preocupa, así que no te preocupes, duerme, mañana hablamos, ok —dije besando su frente.

—Ya no haré la fiesta, tienes toda la razón en eso de que necesito ayuda, ya hablé con Ángela y me ayudará en las tardes, no te enfades más conmigo, no quiero dormir sola, no tengo donde apoyar mi vientre y tú eres calientico y me gusta tu olor y me gusta que me abraces fuerte y sentir el latido de tu corazón —sus lágrimas, pucheros y sollozos acabaron con mi poca voluntad y de nuevo cedí a sus caprichos.

—Yo no estaba enojado por la fiesta, solo dije que no me parecía eso de querer regalar los libros, pero si es tu deseo, por mi está bien —acaricié sus cabellos— No te quitarás el disfraz, mira que se estropeará para la fiesta y mi oveja tiene que verse muy suculenta.

—Es de verdad que ya no haré la fiesta y pensándolo bien a los leones no les gustan las ovejas, les gustan las cabras y las cebras, a ellos no les gustan las ovejas porque son chillonas y se pierden con facilidad —la callé besándola tiernamente.

—Yo soy el león, así que yo decido que tanto me gusta esta hermosa oveja, déjame ver mi disfraz para saber lo que me espera.

Se levantó a toda prisa, parecía que estaba feliz y como no iba a estarlo, cuando me mostró el modelito me dieron ganas de gritar, pero disimule.

—Hermosa creo que te has equivocado, ese disfraz no es para hombres, es de mujer —ella asintió— ¿Y tú quieres que yo use eso? —Asintió de nuevo— ¿Por qué? O mejor dicho ¿Estás segura? —levanté un poco la voz.

—Ya no tenían disfraces de hombre, pero la dueña del local donde lo compré me dijo que ese lo podrías usar, ella me consiguió la melena y una cola más larga, podrías medírtelo y si no te gusta no hay problema —dijo resignada.

—Yo no me voy a medir esa cosa, son unas putas medias veladas de mujer, dónde crees que acomodaré todo lo mío, ahhh no pensaste en eso —se levantó y sacó una especie de calzoncillo en forma de tanga narizona de un material mullido y me lo entregó.

—No tienes que usarlo en la fiesta, pero me gustaría que jugáramos al león que persigue ala oveja y la hace amarlo y desearlo hasta que ella ya no piensa en el peligro que él es para su vida, di que siiiii por favor —puso sus ojos estilo gato con botas como el de Shrek y con esa mirada yo no podía luchar— me portaré bien, ya no me subiré a las escalas de la librería, regresaré a casa antes de la una, comeré todas las verduras, dormiré en la tarde, por favor —sus lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo, tomé el maldito traje y me fui al baño.

Veinte minutos después salí y Bella estalló en risas, hacía varios días no la escuchaba reír de verdad y eso me alegró, caminé hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero y lo único que pude hacer fue reír de la misma manera que ella, frente a mi estaba un tonto enamorado que se había dejado vestir por su esposa como un feo dragqueen en tanga narizona.

—Me alegra escuchar tu risa y ver que te diviertes, pero como que mejor me quito esto, mi trasero está picándome y me jala los bellos de las piernas —su mirada me dejó sin palabras, se mordió el labio— Ohhh nena de verdad quieres jugar a ser cazada por éste león, prepárate entonces—se alejó, la dejé que bajara las escalas sin que se apresurara, comencé a contar en voz alta —1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 10, 20….. SALÍ —grité y bajé corriendo las escaleras, estábamos entretenidos jugando, riendo, ella se dejaba atrapar, me besaba y escapaba de nuevo, el maldito traje me estaba dando alergia, pero poco me importó, estaba feliz y ella sonreía, la atrapé en el sillón de la sala y la besé desesperado, llevaba días sin hacerlo como me gustaba. La puerta se abrió mostrando a mi familia y la de Bella quienes nos miraban con sorpresa, mi hermano Emmett soltó una súper carcajada que fue seguida por todos, me levanté, ayudé a Bella para que se sentara y me fui a mi cuarto sin hablar con nadie. Un portazo para ellos fue mi bienvenida, me quité el maldito traje, me di una ducha y me recosté en mi cama, desde la planta baja solo se escuchaban risas y estúpidos comentarios por parte de mi familia.

"No sabía que eras un indefinido, ya veo que te gusta vestirte de mujer, tus piernas son tan esbeltas, ese calzón hace ver gordo tu trasero, tu futuro era ser dragqueen no historiador, siempre sospeche de ti cuando usabas mis tacones"

Todos decían idioteces y se reían de mí, hasta mis padres, la puerta se abrió y una sonrojada, temerosa, nerviosa y asustada Bella entró en el momento que yo susurraba insultos para el idiota de mi hermano.

—Estúpido Emmett mas indefinido serás tú, no era yo el que lloraba viendo la bella y la bestia, idiota —Bella me miraba sin decir una sola palabra —Espero que estés feliz, lograste lo que querías, hacerme caer en tus estúpidos caprichos, te gusta debilitar mi orgullo, tenerme a tus pies, doblegarme, gracias cariño por hacerme el hazmerreír de todos, como siempre.

— ¿Estás enojado? —preguntó en un susurro, no respondí y seguí cambiando de canal el televisor sin mirarla, se acercó, me pidió ayuda para quitarse su disfraz, baje el cierre del traje evitando rozar su piel y seguí mirando la televisión, se desnudó delante de mí, quedando solo en ropa interior, se paseó de acá para allá moviendo su trasero, meneando sus pechos, acariciando su vientre.

—Podrías vestirte, cualquiera de ellos puede entrar, recuerda que fue tu maravillosa idea darles llaves a todos de todas las puertas de esta casa, no te bastó con la principal y quítate de ahí, no me dejas ver — evite mirarla, se fue a la ducha y pude quitar la almohada que estaba ahogando mi erección, no habían pasado más de 10 minutos, cuando salió envuelta en una toalla que por más que intentara no la cubría totalmente, ponerse los pantys le resultaba difícil, decidí ayudarla y de nuevo estaba de rodillas ante ella, sin decir una palabra subí su ropa interior y regrese a la cama.

Comenzó a aplicarse una crema y no alcanzaba a cubrirse la totalidad de su espalda, mi mano cobro vida propia y decidió ayudarla a cumplir su tarea, ella suspiro, se estremeció y gimió bajito; yo me dejé llevar por el momento y acaricié su espalda, sus nalgas, sus piernas, el contorno de su busto, la volteé suavemente y no pude contenerme más.

Sus besos me estaban llevando a la locura, pero mi hermano Emmett tenía que interrumpir nuestro momento, claro el maldito llevaba días sin sexo gracias a su ultima salida de plan "solo machos" gracias a su llegada tarde y que según él era un error porque había madrugado para su casa a eso de las seis am, su mujer le había cortado los servicios, escucharlo quejarse por que sus habilidades manuales no eran nada comparables con los labios de su mujer me estaba matando, pero verlo cubrir sus ojos mientras entraba a nuestro cuarto gritando como niña por que mamá le había dado un zape, hizo mi frustración salir a flote y armar el mayor berrinche que he protagonizado en mi vida.

—EMMETTTTTTTTT eres el estúpido mas grande del universo, no se por que carajos Rose te soporta, lárgate de mi casa ya mismoooooooooooo —grité como niña que perdió su muñeca, pataleé, manoteé y creo que hasta lloré de ira, mi madre subió al escuchar el escándalo, una enfurecida Rose llego a socorrer al chillón de su marido que no había pronunciado palabra desde que me escucho gritar, Bella que se había encerrado en el baño para vestirse, salió mirándome con reproche por mi tonto espectáculo y el resto de mis familiares incluidos los padres de Bella, solo reían a carcajadas, los saqué a empujones, cerré la puerta con seguro, la tranqué con una silla, me acosté y tapé con mi colcha de retazos, cuando sentí los brazos de Bella rodearme la paz regreso a mí y solo pude dejarme amar por la mujer que hasta el día de hoy con solo mirarme me deja sin respiración.

Recordar todo esto mientras veo a Emmett bailar con su mujer vestido de mono transvestido de pecho plateado y tanga brillante me hace sonreír, al parecer las chicas decidieron comprar los disfraces más horrendos y homosexuales para nosotros; Jasper el esposo de mi hermana Alice no se quedo atrás en esas compras, él tiene puesto un disfraz de lagartija embarazada, por que según Alice la noticia de su embarazo debe ser compartida por los dos, aunque el disfraz que ella lleva puesto es el de una princesa de cuento de hadas.

Mi oveja me esta mirando con esos ojos de gatita mimada y traviesa que tantas locuras me han hecho cometer y ahí voy yo, el tonto enamorado que por su mujer hace cualquier cosa, hasta asistir a una fiesta de disfraces vestido de leona, solo por que una oveja consentida me robó el corazón.

Abrazados en silencio, su mano acariciando mi pecho, su corazón latiendo junto al mío, bailando suavemente, compartiendo nuestro amor, no me importa si dicen que soy el esclavo de esta mujer, tenerla en mi vida es mi mayor alegría.

— ¿Ya no estas enojado, verdad? — me pregunta mi pequeña, mientras beso sus cabellos.

—No cariño, ya no.

— ¿Me amas?

—Mas que a mi vida, creo que el estar vestido así te lo demuestra —asiente con una sonrisita traviesa— tienes que dejar de convencerme de cometer tantas locuras mientras estamos haciendo el amor, no me parece justo, tus promesas sexuales son las que me han convertido en el bufón de todos.

—Lo siento —susurra mientras me besa —prometo recompensártelo —su mirada sexy me hace tragar fuertemente—ésta oveja quiere ser devorada.

Sin despedirnos de nadie salimos, el final de la fiesta poco me importa, lo único que deseo es hacer cumplir a mi tierna ovejita su promesa, corro por mi volvo ante la mirada traviesa y coqueta de una Bella sonriente. Llegar a nuestro hogar lo más rápido posible es mi prioridad.

Al estacionar mí traviesa ovejita sale apresuradamente apenas logra zafarse del cinturón de seguridad, corre lo más rápido que mi hijo se lo permite, sin esperar mucho, únicamente que entre en la casa, corro tras ella, esta sobre nuestra cama mirándome a través de esas largas pestañas y sonriendo de lo más sensual, al inclinarse un poco hacia mí su escote se mueve dejándome ver esos exuberantes senos que me hacen perder la cabeza, me lanzo sobre ella, cual vil león atacando a su presa, cuidando de no lastimarla ni a ella, ni a nuestro bebe.

—Y así fue como el león se cogió a la oveja —digo mientras recupero la respiración.

—Tonto, es la historia del león que se enamora, no del que se la coge —me corrige una oveja descarada y sensual que yace recostada en mí pecho. —Aunque eso de coger se aplica para nosotros —mi carcajada resuena en todo el cuarto, mi sonrojada Bella esconde su rostro en mi pecho, mientras yo acaricio tiernamente su vientre recibiendo un suave golpe por parte de mi hijo.

* * *

><p><em>Este OS salió de ver a mi esposo, no vestido de mujer, pero si tratando de cumplir uno de mis caprichos jejeje, esa Bella tiene mucho de la Diana mimada que tengo dentro y que se deja ver muchas veces.<em>

_Como siempre mil gracias a** Laura Castiblanco** mi Betamiga por darle su toque mágico a mis locuras, a** Maye** por leer, darme ánimos y reírse del mono transvestido, la leona dragqueen y la lagartija embarazada._

_Gracias **Betzacosta, Elysita, Laflacu** y **Ginegine** por crear un contest que me hiciera querer escribir algo de Twilight._

Los emoticones quieren decir:

(T.T) = triste

*-,*= antojo, ganas de comer algo.

(o*.')E Vs B(*.'c)= esto es pelear, en este caso Edward Vs Bella

:-}= miedo


End file.
